grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Darren Sussex
The director former boyfriend of Alvia Bath. Early Life Born in Islington, he was brought up by his single mother, never really knowing his dad. While younger he managed to fall in love with movies and wanting to escape his mundane life and become a movie director. He ended up with hard work becoming a Movie director and he began to climb up in the world and realise his dreams. He went on dates with some ladies before he ended up managing to date Alvia Bath who is older than he is. She is the daughter of Mrs Bath the former wife of the former mayor of Chapin Corner. This leads him to more opportunities that he never had before. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 34 He is among those at the hotel in Grasmere Valley queuing up to get a room to be there when Barbara Novak reveals her big secret that will destroy the entire town at the hotel after her husband Michael Novak was not allowed to be freed by her demands. No one exactly knows what the big reveal is but everyone has their believes as to what it is and also have their theories as to why Darren is there. Lady Charlotte and Marion Richards believe Darren merely wants to profit from the situation and make a movie out of it. After Darren engages with them in a shouting match he is pushed further down to line and has to be next to Audrey Strong and Donny Gress. Once again they impute his motives with Audrey believing Barbara has a copy of her father's lost film that he made and that Darren knows about it while Donny believes that Barbara has a list of all those who are into porn in the town and thinks Darren is on top of the list. Darren can't stand Donny and he believes that Donny belief that the news is the list of those hooked on porn as he is the one really into pornography. Darren ends up right at the back with John Dees and his new bride Carrie Doyle who want to spend their honeymoon in the hotel. Upon Darren's suggestion the couple explain the situation to those in the queue and soon enough find themselves in the front of the queue. Darren is the last person to be checked in and it seems there are no more rooms in the hotel. However Anthony Hall who is checking in everybody ends up making room for Darren in Daniel Laidende's room, who is among the new partners with Anthony in the hotel, much to his annoyance. Audrey Strong decides to run her own meeting with all those wanting to get at the DVD before Barbara reveals it. This includes Darren as well as Erin Fuelgate, Donny Gress, E.D.N.A, Helen Pere, Henrietta Rogers, Ashley La Roux, Elton Muslak, Dr John Ogden, Daniel Laidende and Mary Bishop. They all have their own theory which Audrey forces them to confess to. Darren refuses to mention what he believes is on the DVD. Darren is accused of assaulting Katie Souza with Steve Queen captured on the DVD which Barbara Novak was threatening the town with, Mrs Bath begins to believe admittedly and is among those wanting him prosecuted. Darren declares his innocence and is not until Gavin Rossum declares he has proof what was on the DVD due to him being able to fix the broken DVD and it was not what Katie was suggesting, Mrs Bath relents. The DVD reveals that Barbara Novak had buried Tessa Crab, Drew Jane and Adrian Fuller alive as payback to the town for not releasing her new husband Michael Novak. Volume 35 He is at the press conference along with his girlfriend Alvia Bath as Mrs Bath decides to champion Ruth Ogden to try and become mayor and oust James Dontos using the great divorce between Ruth and Dr John Ogden. Darren is in charge of the filming of the press conference and was the one who organised the cameras to be there on the behalf of Mrs Bath. Volume 36 Stevie Wainright and Helen Pere have been dating for about 6 months when Stevie proposes to Helen after they had a meal at La Vista restaurant. This is observed by Nancy Carol, Carrin Carol, Darren Sussex, Camian Pujoe and Audrey Reynolds are all there as they fell the need to comment their relationship as from a far they see the proposal and have varying comments about them. Audrey clearly shows her contempt for marriage and for Camian who feels heart broken as he still very much loves Audrey.